


~Cake ~

by LadyShinigami



Category: Assassination Classroom, Psycho-Pass, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Soul Eater, 闇の末裔 | Yami No Matsuei | Descendants of Darkness
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Christmas Eve, Dark Reverse Harem, F/M, Gang Rape, Is not for the faint of heart, One-Sided Attraction, POV First Person, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage, Yandere guys, christmas day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 23:03:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17150738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyShinigami/pseuds/LadyShinigami
Summary: Like a slice of cake that everyone wanted a slice of, she was the center of attention for more than a few  attractive, but dark guys in a one sided game of keep away. And on the eve of Christmas, she finds herself on the wrong end of the naughty list...





	~Cake ~

**Author's Note:**

> While you could technically call this a Xmas drabble AU, I've actually been siting on this piece for almost a year, but never got around to publishing it. So, this is more or less a coincidence. No, this is not a self inserted fanfic where I am the center of attention for a bunch of handsome anime guys, but rather my attempt at doing another first person POV short story. As the tags suggest this is not a happy, feel good, reverse harem story; towards the end, it gets very dark. Reader discretion is advised. Wishing you all the best in whatever holiday you celebrate.

As cliche as it sounded, it all started with a single guy and the glances that he casted in my general direction. I’d be lying if I said that I didn’t notice them, but I ignored them to the best of my ability. After all, Karma Akabane was an infamous troublemaker in this college and was to be given a wide berth. But even that didn't stop him from staring. Eventually, the staring evolved into attempts at conversation.Mostly him complimenting me on “my individuality” among other sweet nothings. Sweet nothings that would’ve made other girls, cream their panties and pant like dogs in sheer heat. At the time, I was fortunate enough not follow these girl’s example; and Karma was more or less right. I did have an overarching sense of individualism-one that not only set me apart from others, but somehow attracted other guys after Karma. The college’s doctor Kazutaka Muraki and his colleague Franken Stein. Not to mention their part time assistant, Kabuto Yakushi.  

 

As if that wasn't enough, these three were also the subject of the female populations wet dreams. Anytime one of them walked into the shared infirmary of the two “good doctors” their minds and hearts raced with perversions and fantasies of Steind and Muraki’s gloved hands running all over  their bodies and whispering all kinds of medical kinks under the guise of treatments. Kabuto could very well walk in and in not time at all, a foursome would insure and taint the lily white doctor’s office red with unrestrained, animalistic lust. Sucks for those females, because these very fantasies were what raced through the minds and groins of the three men of science- emphasis on men, as they observed me go about my day.  Karma and Kabuto were one thing (since they were about my age and could be easily ignored) but two well respected doctors were another matter entirely. Especially if they could just make up reasons for me to occupy their shared office despite my numerous insisting that there was nothing wrong with me. But they just kept prying, insisting that I could come to either or both of them with any ailment that I was struggling with. Mental or physical. Especially, physical.

 

I even had the privilege of receiving both of their private numbers listed right above Karma’s and Kabuto’s. Enter the next guy like a lightning strike in an already raging storm at sea. A lightning strike named Levi Ackerman. Otherwise known as a completely stranger that I encountered when going to eat at my favorite curry restaurant. It wasn't particularly crowded that day, but I was fortunate enough to find a table to eat at. The faces and the people that they belonged to blended together as easily as the chicken, sauteed onions, cloves, tomato sauce, coconut milk, and garlic in the bowl sitting in front of me.  I was about eating my food and washing it down with a soda for another peaceful 10 minutes before it was disrupted by the restaurant door being opened and accompanied by loud, obnoxious chatter that belonged to a group of equally obnoxious teenagers. Based on their overall behavior, it wasn't hard to see that they were all a waste of mother’s love and long overdue for a thrashing in common courtesy. Granted, they ordered their food, bit made a spectacle out of it and quickly annoyed the other patrons; especially the one who had entered the restaurant just as I was finishing my food. Levi had only just walked through the door and immediately took notice of the calamity ensuing. On the other hand, the air surrounding him held a calamity if its own -one that spoke volumes of intrigue, power, respect, and above all dominance. I surmised all of this after just one look put o my peripheral vision. Unfortunately, the teenagers weren’t as quick on the draw and carried on with their nonsense. Buy now, Levi had his back turned to me, but I could tell by his body language alone that he was on the verge of doing something drastic; and to the teenagers who lacked the brain cells to comprehend this. They clearly couldn’t read the situation as well as I could and in that moment, it called for me to leave the restaurant. But no matter how much we want them to be, things will never be that simple.

 

As I stood up to place my food in the nearly overflowing trash bin, one of the teens decided to do a long shot, with what he assumed was a nearly empty  juice container, into the trash. But instead, the juice that was still in the container, exploded on impact with the trash and splashed all over me, clothes and all. Whatever calm I had in that moment had all but vanished until all that remained was pure, unrestrained anger. Noe all I wanted to do was rip into those kids and beat out what little brain cells they had in their heads. But Levi beat me to the punch when he stalked up tp where the teens sat and tore them to verbal shreds like a lion would an antelope. The one sided yelling match as I recall went a little something like this:

 

“You brainless little wastes of fucking sperm cells. Look at the mess you’ve made! Do you think this is your fucking living room where you can destroy shit and have mommy and daddy fix it for you?! No this is a fucking public establishment and you all are turning it into a goddamn circus! Well with those clothes you're al wearing, you might as well be clowns if you aren't already. Now one of you little shit stains better get of your crusty asses and apologize to the lady or  I'll be apologizing to the this place’s owner for the broken furniture and blood stains that are coming your way!”

 

By the end of the tirade, everyone in the restaurant looked about ready to piss themselves in fear.  Who’d guessed that such a small man would have such a volatile temper, not to mention he aura that he carried about himself. An aura that I got an even stronger whiff of when Levi came in my direction with a handkerchief in hand and a countenance completely different from his previous one.

 

“Here keep it”. He said.  Despite the shortness of the statement, it held volumes of emotions, one that completely contrasted with the prior to the yelling, cursing, that he’d done moments ago. Because there wasn’t a restroom for customers to use, I was reduced to clean myself up right then with an audience of complete strangers; And Levi had a front row seat . Once I was finished, I’d noticed out of my peripheral vision that one of the teens, a scrawny looking 16 year old, finally plucked up the will to stand to his feet and  come towards me. Under Levi's dark and watchful gaze, of course. While he was stumbling over his words with his eyes looking at the ground, my own gaze still lingered on Levi- such an ordinary looking man. Scratch that, he wasn’t a man at all. He was a predator, one capable of making smaller and even bigger beings bend to his will and he knew exactly what buttons to push to make them bend. And if he so desired, make them break.

 

This was made evident by the sideways glare that he sent to the boy and shouted at him to speak up. He immediately projected his voice loud and clear, despite the fear that it held. He clearly didn’t want to receive anymore backlash from Levi.  The raven haired man nodded his head, showing his satisfaction, but turned to look at me for extra confirmation. I merely ley out an exasperated sigh and shook my head before responding, dismissively.

 

“ Yeah, sure. You’re fine”. I said. The second that I said this, the kid turned tails  and scurry out the door, forgetting about his friends. Eventually, they all followed his lead and practically ran past Levi to make it to the exit.  Once the tension had died down, the place was still full of people, but I had a creeping feeling that I was alone with this predator of a man. Sensing my nervousness, Levi offered to buy me another helping of food; an offer that I declined. Yet he did the complete opposite of what I’d said and walked up to the register, ordering my previous meal anyway. I wanted to push my decline further, but the look that Levi gave me when he came back with the food told me that wouldn't take no for answer.  So I took the food with a quick thank you, and without sparing him a passing glance, exited the restaurant. I assumed that’d be the last I’d see of Levi, but so far I’ve been nothing but wrong. However, instead of Levi, I was met with another guy who while carrying the title of police officer was more of a villain than the ones that he put behind bars.

 

Shinya Kogami’s introduction into my life was nothing more than pure coincidence but somehow it sent me on a spiral into exhilaration; and he enjoyed every second of it. The store that I was shopping in that day was crowded its its maximum capacity- and the juggling act that  was performing with armfuls of books, posters, and stationary supplies wasn't helping either. Shinya came into the store accompanied by a man wearing glasses who looked less than pleased with the state of the store. The air around him screamed “by the books:. Much like Levi, his very presence demanded respect and it was always given. But his partner on the other hand, had a much more calm, cool, and collected air about him.  I only locked eyes with him for a moment before I navigated the store for the shortest line that I could find. After what felt like an eternity, I managed to find one and as I made my way forward and prepared to take place, I was knocked to the ground, items and all. As I was facing the ground, I wasn’t able to see the face of my perpetrator; but they clearly didn't care enough to help me up given the sound of retreating footsteps that reached my ears. But soon enough,  I became aware of the sound quickly approaching footsteps coming in my direction. Eventually, a pair of expensive black loafers came into my line of sight and a man’s voice from above spoke to me.

 

“Are you okay? Here let me help you with those” As he helped me gather my items, our eyes met for a short moment; but a moment was all I needed to see that he, Shinya Kogami was the type of man who’d kill for what he wanted- what he considered to be his. And once again, it was me. Whatever it was about me, my indifference, my invisibility, my discretion-  I don’t know, but whatever it was did well to attract the lot of these guys like hungry dogs to the same flimsy piece of meat. As pessimistic as that sounded ,it was true. There was nothing particularly bright, sparkling, energetic, or happy go lucky about me. Sure, I wasn't some Goth wannabe who dressed in all black and writes angsty poetry about mainstream conformists either. But compared to the attention and adoration that these guys received, I was hardly worth a sideways  glance. This train of thought ended just as Shinya got ready to hand my items back to me, only to be interrupted by a well dressed and all too familiar figure. Familiar to me, anyway. From off to the left of me, Levi looked down at the two of us with grey eyes that shined with concern and worry for me before shifting over to look at Shinya with the same blood curdling glare that I saw in the restaurant. But Shinya just looked back at him with a well guarded, but defensive look of his own. One that didn't falter in the slightest as Levi began to speak.

 

“What’s going on over here? Don’t you know you’re blocking an already crowded intersection? Do you know this girl? Did you knock her down and scatter her stuff like a dumbass? I hope you're nearly done helping her before I knock you out for being a blind shit who bumps into people”. Before his companion could intervene on his behalf, Shinya raised his hand to stop him, place the rest of my things in front of me on the ground, and with one last look at me, rose to his feet, and stood to face Levi. Not as a foul mouthed, pint sized runt who didn't know how to respect his elders, but as an equal. A fellow man who’d felt the painful sting of loss but also tasted the rapture and triumph of conquering your demons and living to tell about it.  A man who matched Levi’s level of aloofness and indifference, but would not be taken for a fool. Another man who would kill for what he considered his. Even his words were a match for Levi’s.

 

“Well to answer your questions, I'm very well aware that I’m blocking an intersection but I’m doing it to help a young lady who’s been struck to the ground by some other “blind shit stain” as you so bluntly put it.  Which wasn’t me by the way. The one who did it has probably left the store by now. But if you look hard enough and run fast enough with those short legs of yours, you might find them. I also don't know this girl, but decided to do the gentlemanly thing and help her up after the aforementioned shit stain knocked her down. Now why don't’ you do the same and walk away before you embarrass all of us?” By the end of his statement, Shinya’s tone took on a slightly more threatening tone. Time seemed to slow to a crawl as the two predators stood motionless and silent, but ready to pounce and fight each other to claim their territory. Even the pleas that came from Shinya’s partner fell on deaf ears as the two men continued to size each other up, even though Levi looked like he could be the first one to blow a gasket and throw a punch. With this in mind, I decided to gather up everything that I could, with more care than before, and stood to take my leave. My movement broke their alpha male staring contest as they looked back at me ; eyes softer than what they were seconds prior. Before either of them could talk, I beat them to the punch.

 

“Look, how about I get the hell out of here before the two of you embarrass all of us?” I turn to Shinya to stress the point to him especially.

 

“I appreciate the help, but I think I’m okay now-thank you very much. Goodbye”. Out of my peripheral vision I saw Levi make a minor scowl before his face went back to its’ usual blank canvas. Strangely enough, they let me disappear into the crowd without even an attempt to call out to me.  You would think that men of their power and caliber wouldn’t want to be left hanging without getting in a last word or something, but as I would soon discover this was all for the sake of a much bigger ploy with my name written all over it. An ordinary girl would have told someone. An ordinary girl would have gone to the police, uprooted her life to get out of town, or some shit. But 1) I didn’t have the privilege of calling myself ordinary and 2) given how powerful each guy was in their own rights, any accusations filed against them would be swept under the rug.  Day in and day out I crossed paths with either one of the three bespectacled Frankenstein’s (Kabuto, Stein, Muraki), the red headed devil (Karma) or one of the two ice men, as I recently dubbed them (Shinya and Levi).

 

Since I was in the same building as the three Frankenstein’s  and the red headed devil eight hours a day, I merely brushed them off like dust on a shelf. But like dust normally does, it always comes back with a vengeance. But the two ice men were slightly more troublesome seeing as how I was out in the open and more or less vulnerable. Susceptible to their whims.  If I crossed paths with Shinya he’d offer to take me to lunch and then drive me to my next destination. To which I gave a firm, but polite refusal. Shinya was able to mask the disappointment on his face, but only for a limited time. But Levi was a tad more complicated and wouldn't take no for answer as easily. Eventually and to reluctance, I agreed to share a pot of tea with him at his favorite tea house.  

 

The place wasn’t all that busy, but Levi somehow managed to get us a private room that I didn’t know the place had. According to him, his second cousin was the assistant manager. And so began a full 30 minutes of dead end conversation topics, including but not limited to our current occupations, favorite foods, favorite seasons, and even our favorite colors as elementary as that last question was. Eventually, I finally plucked up enough courage to ask him why he went out of his way to chew out a bunch of dumb kids for a complete stranger. At was at this point that his silver eyes seemed to light up and he looked at me with all of the passion and determination that I knew he had but only saw through his anger.

 

But according to him, despite his non existent people skills, he saw me as someone that he wouldn’t mind hanging around. Someone who he sees as an equal in intellect as well as personality. Granted, I was as intimidating as a horde of baby ducks compared to him, but in Levi’s eyes that made me all the more appealing. Somehow, I captivated his attention like the White Rabbit did to Alice and judging by the look in his eyes, he seemed more than ready to chase me down the hole.  I was even willing to bet it was the same case with Shinya. Eventually, Levi excused himself to go to the restroom and I was left to stew in the overflowing pot of my thoughts. Even if I wanted to be around Levi, or someone like him, I wasn’t sure if I was ready to share in the spotlight that seemed to constantly shine on him. Sure, it was something other girls would only dream of, but nothing about this situation would ever make me into other girls. And with that, I placed a $20 bill on the table, gave my thanks to his cousin, and made my way back outside into the blistering cold.

 

Fast forward to a week before Christmas and my phone was blowing up with text after text from the guys; especially the two ice men. Given the fact that Shinya was a cop, I wasn’t terribly surprised at the fact that he had my number. But I definitely had the surprise of my life when Levi identified himself and the fact that he now had a way to contact me. Once again, I just tried to ignore it  to the best of my ability. And I ignore it well and good until one night when my fate was sealed. Christmas was three days away and I was commuting home on the bus; deciding to stop and have some curry for dinner and sleep as soon as I got home. I had nearly three weeks in vacation time so sleeping in was the name of the game. As I sat in the restaurant, the only soul there, save for the staff working that evening I watch the white snow fall to the earth and add a touch of color to the blackness of the night.

 

The artificial light from outside helped a little bit, but just watching the snow was beautiful on its own. As my eyes drifted downward, I caught a brief but unmistakable sight of a silhouette. It belonged to a man approaching the restaurant but he  quickly ducked out of sight where the light of the streets would not find him. In what little time I had to make out the silhouette, I could tell as clear as day that it was Levi. As far fetch a that sounded, his pale skin, silver eyes, and short stature were unmistakable even with the darkness of  night covering him. The mention of his height wasn’t intended to be rude, but it was impossible not to point out. Whether he was planning to have a late dinner himself or he was meeting someone close by; I didn’t know and didn’t care but something about the way that he moved and the sudden shift in atmosphere told me that it was time to leave.

 

    So I scarfed down the last bit of food in front of me and prepared to venture out into the blistering cold and snow. I looked in all directions to see if Levi was in the immediate area and to my temporary relief he was nowhere in sight. But this solitude lasted for about 20 minutes until the distinct sound of footsteps crunching in the snow that weren’t mine could be heard from somewhere behind me. I barely had to use my peripheral vision to see that it was Levi. He was moving significantly faster than me and moving towards me. Whatever he wanted from me, he wasn’t getting it tonight and this was the driving force that changed my pace from speed walking to full on running. The  heat that was circulating through my veins contrasted with the whipping cold and cutting winds that attacked my body through my layers and tried to slow me down; coupled with the fact that I had to keep an eye out for black ice and just ice in general, the whole situation was lose in every sense of the term. The sound of his footsteps alone told me that he was getting closer, close enough to grab onto me and do God Knows what. To which I took a sharp left down another long street. My thighs and calves were starting to ache to where I thought I would collapse, my heart was starting to burn in my chest, and the air in my lungs was starting to run out faster than I could replenish it. It was only a matter of time before I was done for and with Levi’s predatory instincts I knew that he was could chase me down for hours.

 

Just as I was about to reach the end of the street, I caught sight of a street light that illuminated an unmarked black car, similar to the one that Shinya drove. This though was proven to be correct as the driver side window that faced me, was rolled down to reveal the aforementioned cop.  I was prepared to scream bloody murder and call out to him for help, but one look in his equally predatory eyes told me that he couldn’t be trusted either. Just one look at the ferocity, intensity, and power that shined behind his blue eyes and was amplified by the light from above told me that my situation just escalated from bad to worse. Had I been a tad more observant that night, I would have taken notice of the other occupants in the car with him. Not that I  had to wait long for them to show themselves. I started running faster than I ever have in my life, taking sharp turns and hiding in derelict alleyways; hoping to hide, or at the very least put distance between me and Levi. But somehow, he always managed to sniff me out of and start the chase all over again. I didn’t know where I was running to, or if anyone was around to help me; but in the back of my mind I knew the latter of these two thoughts was highly unlikely.

 

By now, it was a miracle that I hadn’t slipped on a patch of ice, or run out of energy to where they could catch up to me, but as the saying goes “All good things must come to an end” and my end came when I was foolish enough to turn into another pitch black alleyway and make out the shape of a ladder that lead up to the fire escape of an apartment building. I used the last bit of energy that I had to grasp the wet, nearly frozen bars and climb my way up to what I thought was safety. I climbed high enough to where I was partially hidden from sight; forcing Levi, Shinya, and whoever else was in Shinya’s car to climb out and comb the area as if it were a crime scene. Eventually, my eyes adjusted to the darkness enough to make out the other figures in Shinya’s car. There were three of them and based on the occasional gleam that shined off of their faces, they all wore glasses. It wasn’t long before their voices mingled with Levi’s and Shinya’s as they searched for me.

 

“Are you sure she turned in this way?” asked Shinya who was checking around a nearby dumpster.

 

“As sure as I have a dick and balls”. Said Levi.  Soon enough, a new voice that I immediately recognized spoke up beside him.

 

“Strange. You’d think a girl of her intelligence would have called the police while short stack was on her trail”. It was Kabuto. And if Kabuto was in on this, then the other two Frankesteins must have been with him as well. This was the case, as Franken’s voice was heard, as well as Muraki’s. Karma for the most part kept quiet, but kept his eyes wide open and his senses sharp.

 

“Well let’s just be grateful that she didn’t. The quicker we find her, the quicker we can keep the ball rolling on the plan so to speak”. He said. Now it was Muraki’s turn to talk.

“I’ll call her phone.  If its’ not on vibrate, it’ll ring loud enough for us to hear it”. He said. At this, the rest of the guys stood still,  but kept their eyes peeled for any signs of movement. I only had a second to react before I was able to reach into my pocket and silence the loud jingle that my phone made in response to his call. Looking back, that phone call was my immediate undoing. Quick as lightning, I reached into my pocket with one hand and held onto the rung of the ladder with the other. I practically crushed the phone in my hand as I silenced my loudly ringing phone. But somehow, I lost my footing causing a bit of compacted snow to  free fall from the ladder and onto the ground near Kabuto’s head.

 

Even as he looked up at my hiding spot, I considered this the least of my problems. Because I lost my footing, and without both of hands grasping the ladder, I was in a tight spot. By  that I mean that I was partially dangling from the ladder. By now, they all figured out where I was and were yelling out to me to come down.

 

“What the actual fuck  are you doing up there?!” Yelled Levi.

 

“Get down from there before you get hurt!” shouted Kabuto.

 

“ Come now, it’s freezing out here. Let’s talk this out like adults”. Said Muraki.

 

“Don’t make me come after you. We’re all freezing our asses off”. Yelled Shinya.

 

“You should really come down from there. The fire escapes attached to these buildings aren’t exactly stable. If you’re not careful, you may fall and break some shit. Then we’d have to patch you up from top to bottom”. Shouted Karma.  

 

I didn’t respond to any of them as I was holding on for dear life, praying that if I did end up falling that it would at least be on one of them. By now my fingers were not only freezing, but starting to moisten and slide from the melting snow.  At this point, my heart was hammering against me chest and I was on the verge of crying for my life. My grip was starting to loosen faster than I could stand and with the guys below me, circling around to see if I would come down, I felt like I was being dangled beneath a shark tank. I didn’t even have to look at them to know that they were probably foaming at the mouth, searching for ways to get me down, chain me up, and lock me away where no one could hear me scream, or cry out, or moan. Whichever came first. They continued to clamor and surround me as the ladder rung was becoming to moist for me to hold onto anymore; and I plummeted into the shark tank where my blood and body would be devoured.

 

But somehow, I managed to fall into a strong pair of arms that belonged Shinya. When I realized this, I began to struggle and push against him despite the vice grip that he held me in.  The rest of the guys closed in on me with sheer lust and possession in their eyes. A pack of wolves ready to devour a defenseless rabbit whole. Even my screams and shouts were silenced by the sudden feeling of a pinch to the back of my neck.

“Somebody help me!!” Please God help me!! Oh God help!!!” Before I could let out another shout and before the drug could completely take over my system, Levi grabbed my face, brought it close to his, and uttered the last words that I would hear that night.

 

“The only God that you should be worried about right now is me. Thy will be done”. He said. My eyelids became heavy and I was the equivalent of a sack of potatoes. Eventually, I did come to but in a setting and situation that was no better than where I was before. First was that, I was in a room that was on the same level of luxurious as a five star hotel room. The walls were a rich, deep shade of red  that was well illuminated by the brightness of the ceiling light.

 

On one side of the room sat a mahogany dresser drawer that had a  mirror attached to it. On the other side was a Chester drawer and another door that led to a bathroom. In front of me was the main door that was intimidating as all Hell but would lead to either my salvation or my demise. It wasn’t long before I realized that my arms  and legs wouldn’t move despite my best efforts, not to mention the fact that my arms were raised above my head. The binds that were used were silken scarves that were tied tightly enough to restrict my movements but somehow comforting enough to not break my skin. My legs had the same treatment done to them and only when I looked down did I see that I was partially nude. The reason I say partially is because my body was partially covered in what looked like cookie dough, due to the light brownish color that it was,  combined with the dark colored, dime sized chips that were mixed into it.

 

So far both of my legs, my torso, and to my utter horror, my vulva were slathered in a generous amount of it. I may have been chained down, but metaphorically I hit the roof as I began to thrash, tug, and fight against the restraints that held me.  I even started screaming the house down until my throat became sore and my voice began to tear. By the time I finished screaming, my ears alerted me to the sound of footsteps that sounded like they were descending a flight of stairs and were coming towards me. In the back of my mind, I knew that it had to be one of them, yet I hoped with everything in me that I would be saved. On the off chance that this was just a bad dream. All I wanted was to wake up.

 

But the second that the door came open and I saw Kabuto standing in the threshold, with an ear splitting smile on his face and a tub of cookie in one hand, I knew that I was shit out of luck. Even more so when he approached me with sheer lust in his eyes, reflected by the gleam of light that refracted in his glasses. Had my arms not been bound, I would snatched them off of his face and forced him to swallow them. I refused to give him the satisfaction of seeing me cry and beg for my life and merely watched him with unyielding hatred. He didn’t pay much attention to this and opened up the container. Based on the plastic covering that was still on it, it must have been a brand new tub.  And so began the most soul wrenching, heart attack inducing, and humiliating moment in my life. Having even more edible cookie dough smeared head to toe on my body, while the culprit leered at me and tried to make small talk.

 

“That little stunt you pulled had us all pretty worried. Good thing Shinya was there to catch you. But Muraki and I had the pleasure of examining your body for any injuries. And now I have the honor of preparing you for this Christmas dessert”. Those last few words got my attention and my eyes suddenly lit up in confusion. Kabuto saw this and elaborated.

 

“That little muscle relaxer that Muraki gave you was stronger than we thought it would be. As a result, you’ve been out for two days now. Since today is Christmas Eve, Christmas day will be here in half an hour”. He said. This didn’t concern me nearly as much as it would most people. But the thought was quickly pushed from my mind as Kabuto went back to his handiwork applying a decent amount of  dough with only the smallest amount of force to make sure that it stayed firmly in place. The strokes and movements of his hands were entirely sexual, but had the pace and concentration of a seasoned painter. Still, I kept my eyes closed shut and bit my tongue to the point of tasting blood. When he was finally done, he tossed the empty tub somewhere that I couldn’t see and observed me with a covetous eye. I didn’t have to look down at my body to see that the amount of dough that I was covered in, served as a sick form of covering. But it wouldn’t last long. And Kabuto’s next words didn’t help any.

 

“There. You’re all dressed up and naked. A new pair of clothes for the empress”. He said slyly. The blood that had been swishing around in my mouth was spat directly on Kabuto’s face when he got close to mine, probably to steal a kiss. Mixed in with the blood was a bit of saliva that turned the substance into a pinkish foam and sat on the bridge of Kabuto’s nose, even staining his glasses. He pulled away from me with lightning speed and began to wipe off his face and glasses just as another pair of footsteps sounded from outside. The door came open to reveal Muraki. His eyes immediately landed on me with the same lustful gaze as his fellow scientist. He knew that I’d be too angry to talk to him, so he turned to Kabuto for conversation.

 

“Is she just now waking up? We’ll have to adjust the dosage next time. Dinner was a decent affair, but from the looks of things. I’d say dessert is going to be even better. The others should be arriving any moment now”.  He said. The leer in his eyes was just as evident as Kabuto’s, but still I held my ground and refused to beg for anything. Even if by some miracle, I did find a way to get out of here, I didn’t even know where here was. Plus, there was always another chance for them to drug me again and hide me somewhere just as secluded. I was in every sense of the phrase, shit out of luck. Kabuto emphasized this even further by grabbing my jaw, prying it open with strength that I didn’t know he had, and depositing a glob of white saliva from his own mouth into mine.

 

It landed right on my tongue and mingle slightly with my own, causing my eyes to go wide with shock and disgust. Before I could turn my head to the side to spit it out, Kabuto sealed his hand over my mouth and glared down at me. In the end, the glare alone was what made me swallow. The young scientist still kept his hand over my mouth while Muraki watched with a grin that would rival the Cheshire cats. He told me that it was incentive in case I ever thought about spitting at him again. Just as I finished sucking my teeth at him, my ears were alerted to the sounds of other footsteps coming towards the room. Specifically, towards me. The door opened up to reveal the rest of the guys, all with hungry looks in their eyes. Karma, Levi,  Franken, and Shinya; all Wolves in Sheep’s Clothing, all ready to devour their prey with reckless abandon. And all knew that I was powerless to stop their advances. Because Levi was the last one to enter, he closed and locked the door behind him and came closer to my bound form. He glared down at me, still angry about the stunt that I pulled with the fire escape. His words definitely indicated that.

 

“That was a pretty stupid fucking stunt that you pulled, you know. Had Shinya not been there, you would have broken a shit ton of bones. Then what would you have done?” he asked.  I merely scoffed in his face and turned away from him; which only made him madder, but he was stopped by Shinya before he could say or do anything else.

 

“Forget about that. She’s here now and that’s all that matters”. He said in a tone of finality. I fixed him the best glare that I could, but it did nothing to faze him, not even a little. From the other side of the room, Karma spoke up, excitement evident in his tone.

 

“Well now that that’s out of the way, is it almost time for dessert yet?”

 

“He’s right. We’ve been  more than patient and I think we deserve to indulge a little bit”. Said Franken with an equal amount of hunger. As if on cue, all of them gathered around the bed, and kneeled wherever they so pleased. Kabuto positioned himself near my head so that he hovered near my breast and collarbone. Karma kneeled next to him  so that he was right at my stomach. Shinya took to my right thigh and calf while Franken took my left one. Muraki was left with my arms, and Levi was at the very end of the bed, so that he had all access to my nether regions. I didn’t have to look at any of them to see that they were willing and ready to devour me whole. Not in the literal sense, but given the circumstances, it definitely seemed that way. The only thing left for me to do in that moment was pray to whatever Deity was out there, that this would go over quickly.

 

Without a moment’s hesitation, they all swarmed me like the beasts that they were, and set my body ablaze from the sensation of multiple tongues, sets of teeth, and mouths. If the cookie dough was meant to humiliate me, then this was the definition of mortifying.  But compared to Levi’s ministrations, the others guys just couldn’t keep up. My breathing became labored, my body heat was reaching a fever pitch, my eyeballs rolled to the back of my head, and I started to whimper and gasp as though I were drowning. Levi knew this and increased his tempo and swirled his tongue around even more;  until the cookie dough was all but gone and by now he was merely trying to push me to the brink of pleasure. And it was working. Before I could even try to regain control over my body, a coil began to form in the pit of my stomach that was met by a convulsion, and eventually a mind melting orgasm that electrified my body and my brain. The other guys caught onto this, and tried to match Levi’s pace, but were falling short.

 

It was almost funny in a way, but I refused to give them the satisfaction of seeing me smile. Since my body was bound, my mind was exhausted and ready to go to sleep. But as I soon found out, something much more sinister was in the works. Once my body was mostly free of the cookie dough residue, I made out the sounds of shuffling footsteps and rustling clothes. Not mine, since I was already in the nude. Suddenly a cold hand gently slapped me back into consciousness.

 

“Come on, don’t pass out yet. We’re just getting started”. The voice belonged to none other than Levi. When my vision cleared up, I could see him move out of my line of sight only to return with a washcloth.  A warm one that cleaned up the residue that was left behind by the excess cookie dough and his saliva; but not my vaginal fluids. I didn’t have to look at the other guys to feel that they were doing the same thing. Compared to the beastly sides that they all showed moments prior, their movements now were slow and gentle. But they meant nothing  to me now. As I already discovered, a person’s true colors will always fade in the right light.

 

They continued to wipe me down until I felt and looked relatively clean. But I was only given a moment of reprieve before I felt an array of hands on my body again. Their strokes, gropes, and caresses all served to ignite a fire of arousal in my body that my mind didn’t want to process. And the minimal wetness between my legs didn’t help matters either.  This continued for I don’t know how long before Levi spoke up again.

 

“You don’t have to be so quiet, you know. Cry out and shout as much as you want, there’s no one to hear you but us”. He said nonchalantly. This prompted me to glare at him with all the anger that I could conjure up, despite the unfazed look that he sent back; all the while he began to stroke my hair and cheek in an attempt to calm me down, but I was having none of it. I made that painfully clear when I pulled away from his hand with force. I must have looked like a dog refusing to be hand fed by her owner by doing that,  but on the other hand, dogs would be treated hell of alot better than I was right now. And Levi confirmed this when he removed his shirt, climbed on top of me again, and undid his pants with lithe movements. By now, I was even more vocal than I was before, begging, pleading, cursing, and even spitting at him to get off of me. But my cries fell on deaf ears as he spread my legs and prepared to mount me like a horse to be ridden. Even if my mouth told him to stop, my body was conveying a different message altogether. That’s what prompted him to keep going, and what pissed me off to no end.

 

The other guys took a page out of Levi’s book and unveiled their genitalia as well. Kabuto positioned himself near my mouth, Shinya grasped my left hand, Karma took my right one while, Stein and  Muraki were left to play with themselves. I knew that it was pointless, but screaming at them seemed to be my only option.

 

“No! Stop this please! You can’t do this! I don’t want this!”  But in the grand scheme of things, I couldn’t stop them, even if I wanted to. And Levi’s words just confirmed this even further.

 

“Your body says otherwise. Might as well give up and give in now”.  He said seductively. They only gave me another moment of reprieve before swarming down on me like locusts. Levi made the first move, as he spread my legs even wider, spread his tip over my entrance and shoved his length inside of me. When I gasped in shock at the sudden penetration, this proved to be another big mistake as Kabuto shoved himself in my mouth. Both of my hands were filled with Shinya and Karma’ cocks, leaving Stein and Muraki to play with themselves. The sensation, the shock, and the overstimulation scrambled by brain and fucked with everyone of my five senses. All I could see was their nudity, hear the moans and groans, feel their cocks pushing and heaving against me, and taste…..I don’t want to want to begin to describe the taste. These men who wear living Adonises in their own rights, these men who have the world at their fingertips, who could have anything and everything that they could ever want and yet here they were forcing themselves onto a nobody girl like me. Regardless of their justifications, regardless of their reasonings, all of them pulled me apart and devoured me one piece at a time; reducing me to nothing but a slice of cake to be eaten...

 


End file.
